The Limo Fantasy
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Prompt: something like Regina to Emma "What are you doing here? You're not my chauffeur. Where is Carl? Why are you wasting my time with this nonsense?" - Emma "Relax Madame Mayor, I'm gonna make it worth your while. Didn't you always wanna have sex in a limousine? - Swan Queen fluffy smut


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: thanks to my beta's. Love you, girls!

* * *

Seeing the limo pulling back in the middle of nowhere is surprising. But maybe a problem with the engine forced Carl to stop the car. Seeing Emma Swan opening the door and barging in, however, is unexpected.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sheriff?! Have you been driving this entire time?! Where is Carl?!" panic gets over you as fast as that Iron Man can get over Loki in those Comics Henry loves so much.

Panic is not quite right though. You barely managed to control yourself around her before. And now, in the middle of nowhere you are down right afraid of what you might do. Emma has been taunting you since day one but it has been getting crazier these last few days. As if the blonde was rooting for your body. Oh it makes you proud to be looked at like this. Never hurt anyone to be thought about in that way. In fact, it never made you uncomfortable before but something in Emma's eyes scared the hell out of you and you can't pinpoint what it is.

"Relax Madam Mayor! I'm not gonna hurt you... In fact, I'm gonna make it worth your while." she says smiling wickedly at you, slamming the door shut behind her and straddling your lap before you can protest. The nerves of that woman! You feel awkward and you don't know where to put your hands, afraid to touch her.

She must have noticed your uneasiness and takes your hands, bringing them on her hips as she starts to ever so slowly roll them into you.

"Ever fantasized about having sex in a limo, Regina?" she whispers in your ear as she slides her hands up your arms until her fingers get lost in your hair.

"This... this is not... uhggn" how are you supposed to protest when she is ravishing your neck like this? "Miss Swan..." you try really hard to focus and you are grateful she stops for a second and stares at you. The light movement of her hips, however, doesn't stop.

"Yes, Madam Mayor?" her hands leave your hair and begin to unbutton your shirt, her fingers brushing on the delicate skin between your breasts.

"I... what are you doing?" it comes out breathier than intended.

"I think it's pretty clear... I'm sure you can figure it out yourself, clever girl..." she says with a bright smile, her eyes darker than ever before. You roll your eyes at her, partly because of her smart remark, partly because now her nails are grazing your sides.

"I... I know what we're doing..." you hear her chuckle a "good" against your skin "but what are we doing? Why?" you feel her sigh and the rolling hips stop. She sits back on your lap and you miss her heat already.

"Regina... I see the way you look at me. And I'm sure you can see the way I look at you. I'm tired of fighting you under false pretenses. I don't hate you. Quite the opposite actually. Aren't you tired of fighting? We have a son together... that counts for something, right? So... what do you say? Want to stop fighting and see where this could lead us?" her confession brings tears to your eyes. She saw right through your mask. You cradle her face in your hands and nod frantically.

"Yes. Yes I'm tired. Yes it counts. And yes, a thousand times yes, I want to see where this leads us" you pull her closer and kiss her. It feels different than any kiss you've had. It's... right. Like it was meant to be. You press one hand on her hip as the other goes to her hair, enjoying the softness under your fingers.

She starts to roll her hips again and you can't fight back the loud moan coming out of your mouth. Your head lolls back and she takes the opportunity to kiss and nibble at it. Her hands feel like they're everywhere at once and her body is like fire against yours.

"So, Madam Mayor... Let me repeat the question..." she opens your blouse roughly "Ever fantasized about having sex in a limo?" and with that said she launches upon one of your bra-covered breasts. You feel her teeth as she bites through the thin fabric of your black lace underwear, "Answer me!".

"YES!" and you have no idea if that is your answer to her question or just a general appreciation to her nibbling gently but firmly on your nipple. "I-I mean... no... yes... ungh stop that for a second if you want an answ-aaargh"

She rips off your bra and gently massaging your left breast with her hand, as her lips are pinching the nipple of the other and it sends you into override. Your hips buck under her almost throwing her off.

"Easy, tiger" she says with a predatory smile "I have all the time in the world and I intend to make you love every second of it..." and she claims your lips in a searing kiss as you feel her hands going to the button of your pants.

"Emma..." it's almost a prayer the way it comes out of your mouth.

"Yes, my love, what do you want?" she whispers to your ear before kissing the shell and nibbling at the lobe, her hands slowly unbuttoning your pants.

"I want... ugh... Emma..." you are panting. Your thoughts cannot form sentences anymore. You yelp when she sneaks her hand in your opened trousers.

"Yes... I know... Oh God you are so hot and wet for me..." she groans and it makes you want her even more.

"Please... stop teasing" you beg. You never begged. But you just did. And you'd do it again if it means you get your release.

And suddenly you feel her heat pull away from you. You open your eyes and see that she is kneeling in front of you and the images flooding your mind make you moan. She is roughly pulling at your pants. You help her by rising your hips.

The feel of her hands on your bare thighs is making you dizzy. But when she parts them, gives you a wicked smile and looks you in the eyes as she lowers down, it makes you crazy. You can feel the electricity running through your body. You can hear the fast pumping of your you feel incredibly alive. You break eye contact when her tongue first touches you, running them from your entrance up to your clit and starts sucking on it.

It drives your senses into overdrive when she softly pushes two fingers inside you and begins to thrust them in and out in a slow but powerful pace.

You take one last glance at her and it's your undoing. You come hard screaming her name. Your nails digging into the leather of the seat. You're pretty sure you blacked out for a few seconds because when you open your eyes again, she is sitting on her feet, watching you while licking her fingers clean like a cat would lick its paws. Her eyes usually so bright are as dark as ebony.

"Like what you see, Madam Mayor?" she asks playfully, pushing her breasts out and arching her back.

"Very much... but there are too many clothes..." you answer as you grab her tank top and pull her closer to kiss her. You can taste yourself on her lips and it makes you moan.

"As much as I'd like that, we have to go." she says pushing you back against the seat and starting buttoning your shirt again. "The limo has to be back in the garage in 15 minutes, just enough time for the road" she looks right then left and picks up your pants and underwear. Handing you back only your trousers. "But the night is still young... I'm sure you can put it back on alone?" the thoughts of what that implies are running in your mind and it's leaving you breathless.

"Y-Yes... my underwear, please?" you extend your hand, waiting for her to give it back

"Oh no... you'll have to work hard to get it back. You have 13 minutes to be decent again. You look like you've been thoroughly fucked." she smiles and opens the door to get out, slams it shut behind her and you hear the same noise a couple of seconds later then the car starts to move again.

You press the intercom.

"Not that you need the ego boost, but you were better than in my fantasy."


End file.
